Betrayed by Earth
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Sequal to Untitled. Will returns to earth to live but when someone reveals who Asha is, they are chased out of earth itself. sucky summery
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Catching Up**

Will and Asha reached the other side of the fold and waited for a minute and realized that Susan wasn't coming and closed the fold. Will looked around and found herself at the car rental place at the airport. Will grabbed her card that she had before she moved to Moranox and rented a car. Asha looked at the vehicle in astonishment since she had never seen anything like it before. She sat down in the car and felt a sharp pain for a second. Asha ignored the feeling and relaxed as her mother started up the car. "First stop, Matt's place and then off to get a car of our own." Will stepped on the gas and she sped off scaring Asha a little. Will turned to her daughter and gave off a smile giggle which received a glare from her Asha. "Get used to it, you'll be hearing this a lot from now on." Then Will got onto the freeway and sped up even more.

"Mom, how fast are we going?" Asha asked still a little worried about this whole thing.

"We are going seventy miles an hour." Will looked at her daughter and saw her jaw drop. "Very fast compared to how fast you usually go isn't it?" Asha nodded and clung onto the seatbelt. Will gave a small giggle at seeing her terrified daughter. "Don't worry so much Asha. Your perfectly safe." Will said as she looked in her rearview mirror and quickly moved to the side avoiding some drunk dude. She would have called the idiot in but she doesn't have a phone. Will looked over and could see her daughter ready to pass out. "Sorry Asha, but I had to move out of the way of the guy."

"Isn't there a rebellion or something that can take care of those kind of people?" Asha asked.

"Sort of, they are called cops and they catch those people eventually but unfortunately, not all get caught because there aren't enough people to catch everyone." Will explained.

"That's what you get for having too many people in a world." Asha complained as she gripped onto the seatbelt even more.

"I know that feeling but there isn't anything we can do about that Asha and so we have to deal with it." Will then got onto an exit and slowed dramatically. The two stayed quite the rest of the way for the most part. Asha gave a few worried moans here and there. They finally reached Matt's home and they got out of the car. They walked up to the door and Will took a deep breath before she knocked. They waited a few seconds and then Matt answered the door and before he could react, Will jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

Matt's eyes grew from the shock and then smiled. "Hey, it's good to see you too and not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

Will's face saddened and then she looked up at Matt. "Could we come in?" Matt nodded and then moved out of the way to let them in. Will and Asha sat down on the couch and Matt followed shortly after. "Matt, Phobos died in a battle and as you can tell, I am pregnant. I am now left alone with Asha and a child on the way. I couldn't live in Moranox anymore Matt and so I came here and I had hoped that you could help me with something." Matt looked at her sadly and then nodded. "Could you go with me to get a car? I need one of my own and not just a rental."

"I'm game for that; it will give me something to do now. I still haven't remarried and so all I have done is work and lay around doing nothing when I have a day off." Will smiled and thanked him and then they got up and left the house. The three got into the rental, Asha got in cautiously, and Matt drove off toward the car dealership. They arrived ten minutes later and they looked at the cheapest cars they could find. After an hour, Will chose a car and bought it. It wasn't much of a car but it was as much as she wanted to spend. "Matt, could you take the car back?" Will asked.

"Sure Will, where did you get it from?" Will told him where to go and gave him everything he needed and he sped off.

Will had Asha get into the car and the two drove over to Irma's place. Once they got there, they saw Irma just walking outside to see who it could possibly be coming to her home. When she saw who it was, Irma grinned widely. "Will, what are you doing here?" Irma squealed as she ran over and hugged her good friend. "So how are you and Phobos doing?" Then she saw Wills face drop and she regretted the question.

"He died in a war helping out Elyon." Will said sadly. "Could you tell the others for me?"

"Of course Will, anything to help." Irma said as she invited the two in. The two went over to the couch and sat in silence.

"Irma, how is my mothers place, do you know?" Will asked hoping that the place would still be there and yet expecting it to be torn down by now.

"The whole area has been demolished and so I took your things and I decided to store them in case you ever decided to come back. Though I had hoped that you would have come back on better terms." Irma frowned and then changed the subject. "I know this is something that I wouldn't have done when we were younger but I have been professionally trained to deliver children in any circumstance. I realize that this is off topic but hey, it's better then what we were talking about. At least I hope so anyway." Irma said with the best smile she could give.

"That's great Irma. I won't be due for at least another month or two though. Which will give me time to find a job and a new home hopefully." Will gave Irma an emotionless expression.

"No Will, you can stay in the guest room until you get on your feet. Though if you could get yourself a car, then I would think that you are pretty well off. Not saying that you are." Irma paused for a second. "I'm just going to shut up now."

"It's ok Irma, I spent almost all my money on the car and so I'm now down to one thousand left. I definitely don't have enough money to feed two children and have a decent apartment. As much as I would rather not mooch off my friends, I think I will have to take you up on that offer. You're a great friend Irma." Will said with a small tear on her cheek.

"It's no problem Will and it will give my daughter a chance to meet my best friend and her kids." Will looked at her oddly and then remembered the wedding invite from Irma and the other girls. "I'll help you unpack a few things that you'll need to get settled in."

"Thanks Irma, and I swear that I will get out of your hair as soon as possible."

"Don't, please don't. You're the only one that I've seen since were all together other then at weddings at that doesn't really count you know. Stay as long as you want Will. Stay forever if you want." Both girls laughed at the comment as Irma pulled some boxes out of the closet.

"So how are you and Martin?" Will asked with a cheerier smile.

Irma turned to Asha. "Go watch something on T.V. while we get unpacked." Asha nodded seeing her mom work a T.V. once when they visited. "We're good in everyway actually. We have a big house which I'm sure you noticed and our relationship grew much more then I ever thought possible. I get lonely every now and then when Martin is gone but anyway, different subject. Did Matt tell you that he still hasn't gotten married again?" The two women unpacked a few things and about twenty minutes later, had everything in the guest room that Will needs.

"Yeah, he told me. I really though that he would have married by now." Will said as she sat down for a rest even though she hardly did anything to help.

"He said that he didn't really want to get married again Will. He really doesn't want to be married again mainly because he could never find anyone that came close to you. Even his first wife wasn't very much like you Will but he knew that he had to get on with his life but nomatter what he did, everything kept leading him back to you. He really loves you Will. So this could be the chance that everyone has been waiting for. I'm not saying to forget Phobos, Will. Do think of him but if this is the chance for you to get on your feet and for Matt to be as happy as he was when you two dated, then this is it. Everyone knows that Phobos tried to get you to go with Matt in the first place and you know that Phobos has to be saying that now even if you can't hear him. Take time to get over Phobos but don't hold onto him so tight that you don't get your life back." Irma said hoping that Will wouldn't get mad at her.

Will absorbed everything and now she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit Irma or to tell her she's right. Either way, she knows Irma is right and so Will smiled. "Your right Irma, I hate that your right but you are. For the sake of Asha and my soon to be born. I need to get married again and Matt seems to be the only option but before I decide to marry him, I'll beat him for looking for people that are similar to me." Will said raising her fist in the air.

"I think that's a good idea as long as you don't kill the guy." Irma and Will just sat down as the door bell rang. Irma got up and answered it. "Matt, come on in. we were just talking about you."

Matt looked at Will and then Irma and then back to Will. "Should I be scared?"

"Be afraid Matt, very afraid." Will said teasing him. "Thanks for the help Matt."

"No problem Will." Matt said as he sat down next to Asha. "So you took Irma's offer to stay with her?"

"How did you know?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Well, your boxes are out and open plus Irma said that if you ever returned to heatherfield for a while, she would offer up her guest room." Matt said confidently.

"Oh." Was all Will could say.

"You know Will, my grandpa needs some help around the shop still and so if you wanted to go work there, I'm sure he would love to have you back." Matt said trying to help Will find someplace to work seeing how she probably doesn't have that much energy to work with due to being pregnant.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer especially since I can't get a high paying job anytime soon for the obvious reason." Will rubbed her stomach as she said that. "The other reason is that I didn't go to calloge and so there isn't that much for me to do." Will paused and rubbed her stomach for a second. "Thanks you two, I'm glad to have you two around here." Will smiled as she fell asleep on the couch.

"Poor Will, so much trauma going on and she just can't handle it all at once." Matt said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading. Sorry I can't right more but I don't have anymore brain to go off of at the moment and so I'm going to bed so that I can rest my head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Angry Guardian**

Will woke up the next morning and looked around. She could hear voices coming from somewhere but she couldn't make them out and then Irma walked into the room from what Will could tell. "Good morning sleepyhead. You know; you sleep a lot." Then Irma set some pancakes down on the coffee table. "You hungry Will?" Irma asked as she gave Will a big smile.

Will shook her head a little and then smiled up at Irma. "Thanks Irma, I appreciate it. Where is Asha?" Will looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's in the bathroom right now. She fell asleep shortly after you did but she woke up sooner. So neither one of you got the chance to meet my daughter last night but that's no big deal really. Oh and Matt invited his grandfather over here to talk to you about working in the pet store." Irma said as she went to the kitchen. "You thirsty Will?"

"Yeah, do you have milk?" Will then heard Irma laugh from the kitchen.

"Do we, that's all Martin drinks other then water." Irma said as she headed back to Will. "I'm beginning to think that he's addicted to it." The two got a giggle out of that and Will continued eating. Then the doorbell rang and Irma got up to answer it. "Oh; hi Matt. Come on in and sit down." Matt walked in with his grandfather right behind him. "Mr. Olson." Then Irma closed the door and walked back to Will.

"Hello Will; it's been a while since I've seen you." Matt's grandfather said.

"It has been a while." Will said drinking down the rest of the milk in the glass. Will put a hand to her stomach and jumped a little. Will smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Matt and his grandfather smiled and then his grandfather spoke up. "I hear you need a job again Will."

"Yes I do but I don't think that any work is possible right now. At least until the baby's born anyway." Will then felt another kick. Will looked down at her stomach. "Would you cut it out?" Will said with a big smile on her face and then she looked back to the two.

"As soon as you're able Will, I'm more then willing to let you back." Matt's grandfather said and then got up to go. "It's good to talk to you again Will." Then he walked away but slowly.

"Thanks Mr. Olson." She got a wave from him as he left the house. "Now I just need to figure out how to get Asha to blend in with the rest of the people."

"Could the Oracle help out with that Will?" Matt suggested.

"Yeah Will, I'm sure that he would be more then willing to help out." Just then Asha walked into the room. "Hey, Asha, we were just talking about you."

"Like that's a surprise, that's all mother talks about." She looked over to Will and Will gave her a smile. "So what were you saying about me this time?" Asha asked figuring that she was about to be embarrassed.

"We are just trying to figure out how to make you blend in with everyone else." Will sat back on the couch.

"Mom, I thought you told me to never be ashamed of me which includes not hiding myself behind a glamour or anything because of the fear that people won't like me." Asha put her hand on her hip and gave her mother a look.

"I know that I say that but showing yourself here could be bad Asha. People will not only most likely hate you for the way you look but people may try to kill you because of it." Will saw Asha's face fall.

"Why would people try to kill me because I don't look like other people? I don't understand." Asha started to tear up a little.

Will patted the seat next to her and Asha sat down next to her. "Honey, people her will be terrified of you and so they do things because of that fear. In this case it could be as small as being cruel to you to killing you. I want you to be safe and so we need to disguise you. People can't know about the other worlds Asha and so there is another reason to hide you as much as I would rather not have to." Just then the Oracle came into the room. "You love making an entrance, don't you Oracle?" Will asked with a smile.

The Oracle laughed a little and then kneeled down next to Asha. "Asha, I am going to disguise you ok." Asha nodded and let a tear slip down her cheek. Then the Oracle put his hand over her head and waved it in a small circle and a small ring covered Asha's head and went down to her toes. "Now Asha, this Will wear off only if your mother uses the heart on you so don't worry about keeping this up." Asha had lost her claws and wings, it looked like it anyway. They are still there but they can't been seen or felt. Now Asha looks like a normal teenager. "I must go now and good luck." The Oracle then went back through the that he used to get here.

"That makes it easier and now to get her registered into school." Will said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'll take care of that Will." Then the doorbell rang again and Irma answered it and in walked the last three guardians. "It's good to see you all again." Irma welcomed them in and they all went and sat down by Will. Will's eyes lit up and she gave a huge smile. "Surprise Will."

"I can't believe that I get to see you all again." Will jumped up and the five girls talked away.

"So Will, are you and Matt together or what?" Cornelia asked trying to use a cheerful voice. Cornelia remembered what Will said about seeing them more once she got married to Phobos but Will still didn't visit much and it angered Cornelia.

"No Cornelia, I'm not with Matt yet." Will knew she messed up when she said yet.

"So you Will be soon then?" Hay Lin cheered.

Will blushed and bit her lip. "I, we, you win." Will said fumbling over her words. "So how are your lives going right now?"

That's when Taranee took over and explained everyone's situation. "Hay Lin has temporarily taken over the Silver Dragon. Hay Lin is in school and so this is more of a filler job for her. Cornelia, she keeps to herself. I am just a house wife. That's all I'm going to say about me but then that's all I can really say I guess."

Then Hay Lin and Cornelia went on to explain there own lives into more detail starting with Hay Lin. "I am working on becoming a fashion designer. I married Eric and we have two kids though you already knew about me marrying Eric." Hay Lin said cheerfully. "Cornelia, if you have anything to say at all, you may want to because if you don't now, you never will."

"So Cornelia, what's going on with your life." Cornelia just sat there and said that her life is great and that nothing is really going on. "As much as I would love to believe that your life is great, I can't as long as you look angry." Will pointed out. "Did I" Will cut herself off but it was too late.

"You want to know how my life is right now fine. Let's go back in time a little shall we? Let's see, you said that you were going to get a husband which would allow you more time to see us but what hasn't happened since you got married?" Cornelia saw Will look down biting her lip. "Exactly, you haven't seen us any more. In fact, you haven't seen us at all Will. What happened huh? I mean even with a kid you can't make time for your fellow guardians."

Then Taranee stepped up. "Cornelia, that's enough."

"No Taranee, she wants to know so badly then she Will know." Cornelia snapped.

"She wants to know about your life Corny, not your problems. So if your going to keep going on like this, then you can leave now because the last thing Will needs right now is you complaining." Irma faced Cornelia and then Cornelia teletransported away. "I guess I should have mentioned something before, I just thought that if she saw you again, then maybe she would forget everything and just enjoy herself. I'm sorry she snapped at you like that." Irma apologized and then saw a small tear run down Will's cheek.

Will then perked up and smiled. "Let's go have some fun today and get some stress relief." The girls agreed and jumped into the air. "You'll need to help me though." Everyone laughed and helped Will up. "Asha, Matt, don't think your going to stay here and not do anything. You're coming with us." For Asha, this would be fun but for Matt, being around girls all day would be painful for him. Sure, he used to be anyway but not only has it been years since they saw each other but Caleb isn't here to suffer through with him. "Come on Matt, I need to catch up with you too." Matt couldn't resist though and he got up off the couch and smiled. "Besides, I need to get to know you again if I'm going to marry you." This caught Matt off guard and he tripped over the coffee table. Everyone laughed and Irma and Hay Lin helped him up.

At Cornelia's parents place, Cornelia walked up to the door and knocked. Lillian let her in and smiled. "Cornelia, it's good to see you but I thought you were hanging with Will and the others?"

Cornelia flinched a little and then spoke to her sister. "Don't ever mention Will in front of me again got it."

Lillian held her hands up and backed off. "Ok already, I won't mention her to you again but do you have to snap at me?"

Cornelia frowned and then hugged her sister. "Sorry Lillian, it's just that we aren't really much of friends anymore or even guardians for that matter. I really hate Will right now and I have hated her for a while. How can she even call herself a guardian anymore?"

"Come on Cornelia, she has had a hard life ever since she got married. I don't really know much after that. I only know as much as the girls told me." Lillian said

"Why would Will tell them things and not me? Some friend she is." Cornelia sat down on the couch.

"She tried" Lillian was cut off by Cornelia.

"Yeah yeah, she tried. Yeah right she tried." Cornelia said angrily and then teletransported away.

"I really wish that I hadn't found out about this whole heart of earth thing. Life would be so much easier." Lillian said with a sigh and then Napoleon jumped onto her lap. "Hey Napoleon, you hungry?"

"I'm starved." Lillian laughed and then brought out some cold pizza. "Finally, something other then the cat food junk."

"It's only been a day Napoleon since you had something other then that cat food junk as you called it." Lillian laughed as he stuffed the pizza down hungrily.

"It seems like forever since I've had something other then the crap your parents feed me." He finished his slice of pizza and was then given another.

"You know, if my parents find out that your eating cold pizza, they will have my head." Then Lillian and Napoleon both quoted Lillian's parents.

"Now Lillian, you know that cats shouldn't eat pizza or any other human food other then fish and broths." The two laughed at that.

"Do you think that Cornelia will be able to get over this hate for Will? It's not like Will purposely breaks a promise." Lillian asked.

"I don't know kiddo. She has been like that for years; I don't think that she is just going to forgive Will so easily especially after the accident in Meridian."

"I just fear that she will become another Nerissa. After what I've heard, I fear that that is what's going to happen." Lillian sat down on the couch and Napoleon jumped onto her lap.

"All we can do is hope Lillian." The two frowned sadly.

'Come on sis, just forgive and forget.' Lillian whispered.

**A/N: I'm not sure how long this story Will be but after this ends, another will begin. Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Of a Tail and Baby**

A few days had gone by and there had been no sight of Cornelia, Asha had been enrolled in school, and Will realized that she could be due anytime now because of the first few months she didn't know she was pregnant. Asha got to school and had reached her first class, biology. This is her first day of school. When she sat down in her seat, she flinched a little at some pain that shot through her from bottom to top. Thankfully no one had noticed though two people turned their heads and started staring at her. This made Asha very uncomfortable and only one cared and he turned his head back to the front and focused. The girls however, didn't seem to care or she didn't notice that Asha is uncomfortable and continued to stare curiously at her. After a few minutes, the girl smiled and turned her head. The class was fascinating to her, learning things that she would have never thought possible. The other students just zoned off or had complete focus. After class, the boy that had been staring at her came up to her. He rubbed the back of his neck and then started talking. "Hi, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Asha and why were you staring at me earlier?"

"Oh, I uh." Kevin said trying to come up with the right words. "It's just that I think you're attractive." 'Stupid, uh I think you're attractive. I am so toast. No girl, what did she say?' Kevin scolded himself and then heard her say something. "Sorry, what did you say? I kind of zoned out." Then he mentally slapped himself.

"I said thank you. No one has ever said that to me before." Asha blushed a little and then waved goodbye to Kevin. 'Worst line ever.' Asha mentally slapped herself and continued to her next class. The rest of the day went and when she got home she threw her backpack onto the floor and collapsed onto the couch and when she did, she jumped again.

Asha rubbed her lower back and felt a big bump. Asha stood up and went over to her mother. "Mom, can you feel this bump on my lower back." Will turned around and then took her daughter into the bathroom. Asha lifted her shirt up a bit and guided her mother over to the bump. "See mom, what's up?" Asha asked and then fell to the floor in pain. She held her lower back and could feel the bump moving which freaked her out more. "Mom, what's happening?"

"I" Then Will paused as a pain shot through. "Irma, get in here." Irma heard Will calling and came running in. "It's time Irma." Will said holding her stomach and holding onto the sink. Irma helped Will into the other room and then Matt came in. "Matt, go help out Asha in the bathroom." Matt didn't ask questions and ran right into the bathroom.

"Asha, what's wrong?" Matt asked not knowing exactly what is going on.

"I don't know Matt but I'm scared." She said and then screamed again. Matt plugged his ears and flinched from the noise. "Please, help me; I don't know what's going on."

"Can someone please make a fold to Kandrakhar and get the Oracle in here." Matt yelled to the others.

"Matt, were all kind of busy at the moment." Irma yelled back.

"Well something is happening to Asha and I haven't a clue what to do." Then he plugged his ears again when Asha screamed.

"We will have to wait until Will is finished Matt. Everyone is tied up at the moment." Irma yelled back.

"Then give me the heart and I'll go get him." Matt started to get up when he was pulled back down by Asha.

"Please don't leave Matt." Then she screamed again.

"Never mind." Matt yelled back. About forty minutes later and Will's screaming stopped but Asha is still in pain and the bump kept getting bigger like something is trying to get out. "I'm here for you Asha." Matt said combing her hair with his hand. "We all are." Then she screamed again but this time it was even louder and all of a sudden it shot out through her skin making blood fly everywhere and then Asha screeched. Matt covered his face and ears and then released his head a few seconds later and could see Asha still in pain and breathing hard. He didn't even want to look at the thing that popped out of her.

A few seconds later and the Oracle came in and looked at what happened. "Irma, Go get a rag and some rubbing alcohol."

"It's under the sink." Irma said in response.

"Then you grab it Matt." Matt opened the drawers and pulled out both items and handed them to the Oracle. "This is going to sting Asha." The Oracle said as he put some of the alcohol on the rag and then put it on the exit point. Asha screamed as it touched the open wound. "Irma, do you have twenty pounds of gauze anywhere?" Irma pointed to the drawers and Matt grabbed the gauze and handed it to the Oracle. The Oracle put on some of the rubbing alcohol on the gauze and wrapped it tightly around the opening about twenty times. Asha screamed from the sting which had lowered in volume since she had almost completely lost her voice now. Asha is now in tears and the pain wouldn't stop. "Asha, you must not move your tail or sit down. You must stay on your stomach until this heals. It could take months to fully heal. You will need help to use the bathroom."

At hearing this, Asha forgot about the pain completely. She turned her head toward the Oracle. "I am going to need what?"

"I know, that isn't the most pleasant thing but you can't sit or stand on your own. Putting any pressure on your tail at all could hurt you even more. If to much pressure is put on you at a time, you could easily die Asha. This needs to heal as soon as it can. Now Irma, either you or someone else must change the gauze as soon as it turns completely red. Will can start changing it when she gets in better condition. Also, wash off her tail gently to take off the blood. It won't be stiff for very long, so hurry and wash it because it's even harder when it starts relaxing. If I would have known earlier, I could have helped out but since this didn't happen when she was first born, or in the last fourteen years, it never occurred to me that this would happen. Since she does have some demon in her, she should have got the tail before her fifteenth birthday or not at all. For some reason, it decided to wait. I must be going now and good luck Asha. Your tail is a very dangerous part of you so be careful. Remember, don't move it at all." Then the Oracle left back through the fold.

"This is so going to be a long two months but on the plus side, I don't have to go anywhere. Oh wait, that sucks." She flinched again from the pain. "I am not enjoying having a tail." Asha sighed and let the group pick her up and put her on the cot they had ready for Will but didn't use. "So mom, you have a baby and I have a tail only thing is that I don't get any movement ability at all and you do." Will chuckled a little and then fell asleep and so did Asha.

The next day, Asha woke up to her gauze being changed. "It's going to be a long day."

"Asha, I'm going to head to your school and have them excuse you from school for two months." Irma said and then wrote an official doctors note and then headed off to the school. When she got there, the bell had just rung. Irma walked into the office and handed Asha's councilor the note. "Asha is going to be bed ridden for two months. It is a something that Asha wishes not to talk about with her teachers but uh, I don't think it will hurt to tell you." Some from Meridian had come to earth after the war started and got jobs.

"Ok what happened?" The person asked.

'Asha has gotten a tail.' Irma whispered into her ear.

"Poor girl, I'll have her homework sent home to her." The woman said and then went to her desk and started typing away. Irma then headed home.

The afternoon came slowly and in every class, whether or not, Kevin is in Asha's class or not, he volunteered to take Asha her homework. He had grown worried about her and wanted to know what had happened. Kevin walked down the hallway and a girl bumped into him. "Sorry Kevin. Hey, why don't you let me take the homework to her?" The girl said.

"Sorry Megan, I'm taking her homework over to her." Kevin said as he walked away.

'Then I guess you'll learn the hard way Kevin. To bad too, he is a sweet guy.' Megan thought as she watched Kevin walk away.

Kevin walked down the street with a smile on his face hoping that they wouldn't mind him seeing what happened. He looked at the address on the paper he was given and headed down the street slightly confused. "I thought this was Julie's home?" He said out loud as he walked trying to figure things out. "Maybe Asha was adopted or maybe her family is visiting." So many thoughts ran through his head as he walked. Then the one that he first thought of earlier that day came to his mind. "Why doesn't she want anyone to know what happened to her? It couldn't be drug related and no way would she try to kill herself. I may not know her but I know that's not something she would try." Nothing made sense to him right now as so he just let it drop and figured he would see her when he got there. Without realizing it, he had reached the door and knocked on it. He waited a few seconds and Irma, answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Tubbs, I was told this is where Asha lives?" He said a little worried that he goofed up.

"Yes that's right, so if you could hand me her work, I can take it to her." Irma said nicely.

"I was just wondering if I would be able to give her, her homework if that's ok." Kevin asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, is that Kevin because if it is, let him in." Asha yelled over to Irma.

"I guess I'll let you in then but you have to promise to keep everything quiet or I swear I'll have your head." Irma threatened.

Kevin gulped a little and then nodded and he was let through. When he saw what it was that happened, he almost fainted but he caught himself. "So this is what no one needs to know huh?" Asha nodded and blushed. "Well, I still think you beautiful Asha. Here's your work." Then Kevin turned to leave when Asha told him to get stop. He stopped and went back over to her. "Yeah Asha?"

"Let me tell you a short story about me. First off, I am part demon which explains the tail. I also have wings and claws but they can't be seen or felt at the moment. I know how weird this is but it's true. I can tell the rest later." Asha said not noticing her mother smiling at her.

"Thanks for the info and don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then he got close in and gave her a kiss.

"You don't think I'm a freak then?" Asha said with a smile.

"Freak no, a little overwhelming, yes." The two laughed. "I'm not one to judge someone. If I did, I'd be missing out on a great girlfriend. Anyway, I'd better go now before my mother worries about me." He waved goodbye, blew her a kiss and then left.

"Girlfriend, I can go with that." Asha said as she started working.

**A/N: Thanks for the review and please continue to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another Demon in School**

Over month had past since Asha's tail appeared and the bleeding had completely stopped but she is still very sore. "Asha, how are you doing sweetheart?"

Asha just laid there on the cot groaning. "I just want this to end already. Can't we just speed up the process a little? Have the Oracle do something. Anything to end this." Then the Oracle came through a fold. "Good, you're here. Can you do something to speed this up a little?" Asha asked as the Oracle came walking up to her.

"I'm sorry Asha, I can't. I see that the bleeding has stopped, that's good. Have you tried to move your tail at all Asha?" She shook her head. "Good but now I would suggest moving it about an inch. This will help me to decide how much longer you have till you can freely move again." Asha didn't argue with him and she tried to move her tail but flinched at the sudden move. "That's good Asha, stop trying." Asha stopped and looked up at the Oracle. "From the look of it, you may need to rest for the next month as planned. Moving your tail could cause the exit point to open again and you may have lost more blood then you should have already. Losing any more could kill you so the best thing to do is to rest." Asha frowned and then hit her head on the cot and kept it there. "I know you want to be free to move again but it is far best if you just stay still. I will be back at the end of the month to see how your tail is working out. I must leave now, good luck." Then the Oracle walked back through the fold.

"This bites you know that." Will was just about to respond to her but then the doorbell rang. Will looked at her clock and noticed that school isn't even out yet. Will went over and opened the door and found Cornelia standing there.

"Hello Cornelia." Will said politely and then let her come in.

"I heard that Asha is having some troubles right now and so I came by to see if there is anything that I can do to help her." Cornelia said calmly and went over to Asha. "She has a tail?"

"Yeah, well she is part demon Cornelia though this was actually unexpected." Will said sitting down on the couch. "So where have you been Cornelia? We have missed you." Cornelia gave her a look and then Will frowned. "Ok, I've missed you."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I've been dealing with some issues ok. I still hate you for breaking that promise of yours to spend more time with us and everything. I just needed some alone time to get my head on straight." Cornelia said and then stood up and teletransported out of the building before Will could make a response.

"Oh Cornelia." Will frowned and let a tear slip down her cheek.

The next month came and went and the Oracle returned just as he had said. "Asha; how is your tail now?" Asha moved her tail a little with no problem. "Very good Asha. Now move your tail until it hurts." Asha shrugged and moved her tail in a circle, back and forth and every which way she could. "That's great Asha, you can stop now." Asha smiled at him hoping this to be then end of the pain. "Try sitting up and put some pressure." Asha lifted herself up and slowly sat down preparing for some pain but there was none. "Very good, now bounce up and down while sitting." Asha raised her eyebrow and then started bouncing with a big smile on her face. "You've recovered nicely Asha. You're free to move as you wish."

Asha took the opportunity and jumped off the cot and started dancing while repeating the phrase 'I'm free' over and over again. A few seconds later and she gave the Oracle a great big hug. "Thanks so much."

"Your welcome child, now go and enjoy yourself." Then Asha let go and the Oracle walked back through the fold.

The next day Asha went to school happily with a glamoured tail. "Hi Asha, it's good to have you back." Kevin said walking up to her.

"It's good to be off that freaking cot." Asha smiled wide and hugged Kevin tightly.

"Hey, I'll see you in class." Then he gave her a small kiss and waved goodbye.

Asha got her things in her locker and put some things back into it. When she turned to leave, Megan was there waiting for her to finish. "Hello."

Megan just skipped the introductions. "You and me, in the girl's bathroom after class. Be there because we need to talk." Then she walked away before Asha could say anything.

After class, Asha headed straight for the girls bathroom and found Megan there. "Hi, I'm Megan and we need to talk. First off, I know who you are Asha, you little half demon. Yeah I know and guess what; I can see your wings and everything. You can't hide that type of thing from another demon." Megan said calmly.

"Excuse me, you're a demon?" Asha said surprised.

"Yeah that's me and guess what; Your mother killed my uncle. True, I could care less about him. I hated the stuff he did and in a way, I'm glad he's dead but that's the problem. When he died, so did his powers which means we were revealed to the people. We had been glamoured by our uncle and when he died, the glamour died with him. We were tossed out of our home and sent to earth to hide. Now we can't even be ourselves because if we do, we'll be found out." That is where Asha became confused.

"Did you just contradict yourself?" Asha asked.

"No I didn't Asha. When we lived in our world, we run around outside in our demon forms as long as no one was around. We had freedom but if we make so much as a hand change here on this planet, we'll be exposed except in our own homes. With cameras and those things everywhere, there is no place to be free here and it's your mothers fault. If she would have left well enough alone then we would still be on our world instead of wasting our time here. When the guardians first got to Moranox, my family and I had no problem with it. We figured, hey, Kantos will be sent to jail and everything Will be ok but instead she kills him. If that hadn't have ruined our lives, we wouldn't have a problem with his death. Now Asha, I'm not out for blood, I could care less that you and your family and friends are alive. I do however want you gone and trust me, once I figure out how to expose you, I will and then you will be chased off of this planet with your friends and anyone who has had contact with you." Megan then pushed Asha into a wall and left just as the bell rang for the next class.

Asha got off the wall she had been pushed into and rushed out of the bathroom. The rest of the day, Asha ignored everyone the whole day including Kevin and mostly Megan. She got home and set her backpack down on the floor. 'What am I going to do; There is no way for to expose her without exposing myself. What am I to do?" Asha thought as she laid down on the couched.

"Hi Asha, how was school today?" Will said as she saw her daughter laying on the couch.

"Just shoot me mom." Asha said as she turned on the couch.

"What, what happened Asha?" Will sat down next to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We've been threatened to be exposed mom and I don't know what to do." Asha frowned and then looked at her mother. "This girl Megan is also a demon and she said that she plans on exposing us as you did to her." Will then gave Asha a confused look. "You see, when you killed Kantos, the spell on her and her family wore off and they were kicked out of there home world. I know that sounds weird but that's what she said."

"Don't you worry about a thing, as long as I have the heart of Kandrakhar, she won't be able to do a thing to you or us." Will said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Then why do I feel like she Will then?" Asha asked and pushed her mother away and fell asleep.

**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter then the others. Please read and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Betrayed by Earth**

That night when Megan got home, she went straight to the couch. Then her parents came into the room. "Hey mom, dad; I have a question." Then her parents sat down beside her and listened. "How do you get a demon to reveal itself?"

"Megan, you would need the heart of Kandrakhar for that and that will be hard to get since you would have to get the guardian leader to willingly give it to you." Her mother said.

"That's just great, how am I supposed to get the heart from her. No way would she just give me the heart." Megan thought for a while and then shot up out of her seat. "I know exactly what to do." Megan rushed into her room and then fell asleep with a big smile on her face. 'Tomorrow is the day.'

The next day, Asha slept in as did everyone else except for Will and Martin who got up to go to work. Asha woke up about ten o'clock and grabbed some breakfast. After breakfast the doorbell rang and Asha quickly answered it. "Hey Kevin, what's up?"

"Since we don't have school today, I was wondering if you would like to go out and do something today. Like a picnic or something." Kevin smiled and rubbed the back of neck.

"Are you trying to ask me out Kevin?" She could tell that he is but she decided to make him more nervous then he already is.

"Uh, I, you, yes." Kevin said stumbling over his words causing Asha to giggle. "So, you up for it then?" He asked.

Asha put her index finger to her chin and pretended to think making Kevin sweat. "Yeah, I would love to go do something today with you."

Kevin had been holding his breath and then breathed in when she said ok. "You really know how to make a guy a nervous wreck."

"Well, I am a half demon." She said getting closer to him making him sweat. Then she got close enough and kissed him. "Thanks Kevin, for keeping my secret though Megan is going to try and do the opposite."

"You told her your secret?" He asked confused.

"No, I didn't tell her, she knew already." Asha said depressed.

"Now it makes sense." Asha gave Kevin a weird look and he continued. "She wanted to drop your books off to you the first day you missed and I told her that I would do it. She sounded like she really wanted to drop off your books." Kevin said explaining to Asha what it was he meant.

"That also explains why she was so interested in me the first day. You see, she is a demon too and so she could see everything that is glamoured." Asha frowned and then perked up. "Let's forget her today and go have some fun but first, I'm going to go tell someone that I'm leaving."

At that time Irma walked around the corner. "Go ahead Asha, I'll tell your mother you going out." Then Irma turned and went into the kitchen.

"I guess I already did. Let's go Kevin." Asha then pulled him along.

Earlier that day, Will had just started working when two people came into the building. "Hello, may I help you?" Will asked tiredly.

"Are you Will?" The man asked. Will nodded and then the woman continued the conversation. "We are here to tell you that there have been problems. Our boss will stop by your home tonight about five and talk to you, the other guardians and your daughter. Goodbye Will." Then the two left leaving Will in confusion.

'What in the world was that about?' Will asked herself as she went back to her job.

"Will, who was that?" Mr. Olson asked.

"I have no clue?" The two shrugged it off.

That night about five, the doorbell rang and Will answered it. "Will, I'm here to talk to you about the performance of your group though you seem to be missing a guardian." Will gave a small chuckle and frowned. "Because of this, The Oracle has asked us to take the heart from you. Please hand us the heart of Kandrakhar."

Will thought about this and couldn't decide on what to do. She looked to the others and they all just shrugged not sure of what to say. Then Will had a question. "Why didn't the Oracle come get it himself?"

"The Oracle has been summoned to Moranox to help out with some problems. So if you would, hand over the heart."

Will thought and found that they aren't rushing them and she took out the heart and held it out over the hand. She had then decided to keep it not fully trusting. He waited patiently and Will was just about to pull her hand back when Cornelia came running up. "Don't you dare give the heart to them Will." This startled Will and she dropped it into her hand.

"No." Will said as she realized what had just happened. She lowered her head and closed her eyes for a second.

"Thank you Will for the heart." Then the woman changed form and into a young girl.

"Megan, I should have known it was you." Asha yelled. Then News trucks appeared.

"You didn't though, because you don't know how to see through the glamour's do you?" Megan saw Asha's face fall and then she turned around to the trucks. "This is their form of hiding everyone." Megan held up the heart and it flashed revealing the whole group in their other forms. "They're demons and a menace to our society." Everyone in the news got the transformation and small speech on tape. "Here you go Will, this is yours." Megan then threw the heart back to them. Megan then quickly left and disappeared. The group went back into the house and locked the doors.

"Way to go Will, you screwed up again." Cornelia yelled.

"Hey, I wasn't going to give them the heart Cornelia but you startled me and I dropped it. This is not my fault." Will shot back.

Cornelia was about to say something back but they heard police cars outside and people from all over. The cops shot through windows and people from all over could be heard screaming at them. 'Go get them. Kill the demons.' Will made a fold to Meridian and the whole group jumped through. Once there, Will made a fold and went and grabbed all of her friend's families and friends. Some of them were getting ganged up on and beaten. Will returned with the last group of people. Some of which are injured.

Cornelia had had it. "How stupid can you be Will? How could you drop the heart into their hands? You have always screwed things up from the very beginning. First you almost make us lose Caleb and then you almost made us lose Elyon. You ditch us for Phobos and promise to come be with us but you never did. You bring your demon daughter here and she can't even use her powers which got us screwed."

Then Will snapped and punched Cornelia right in the face. "You don't ever talk about my daughter like that Cornelia. This is not her fault and you know it."

"Your right, it's your fault one hundred percent." Then Cornelia raised the ground and threw Will into the air. "You completely screwed up our families and friends and got us banished from our homes." Cornelia picked up a giant rock and threw it toward Will who was still trying to get hold of herself while in the air. Before she got squashed by the giant rock, a blast of energy blasted the rock into millions of pieces and Will fell weakly to the ground. Cornelia looked in the direction of the blast and saw Elyon coming toward them. Cornelia rushed over to Will before Elyon could get there. "If anyone deserves the heart Will, it should be me or the other girls. Give it to someone that can use it properly."

Cornelia said over Will's body.

Just then Elyon arrived and a fold opened up beside her and the Oracle walked through. "Cornelia why are you trying to kill Will?" Elyon asked shocked by her friends' behavior.

"She doesn't deserve to have the heart anymore. One of us should have it. Someone who is responsible with it." Cornelia said calmly.

"Ok Nerissa." Elyon said in complete seriousness.

"I am nothing like her Elyon." Cornelia said angry that her friend would call her that.

"I must agree with Elyon Cornelia. You are acting very much like Nerissa, trying to take the heart at any cost." The Oracle said glumly. "Let's go Cornelia, I'm afraid that I will have to take your powers by giving them to a more responsible person and I will have to send you a more secure prison. I will not make the same mistake we made with Nerissa." The Oracle said.

"No way, I'm not going to be some prisoner you have to look over." Then Cornelia teletransported away.

Elyon was about to go find her but the Oracle stopped her. "I will take her powers which should be sufficient enough though starting over will be difficult."

"Oracle, I don't get it, how can you take away her powers? Just look at the old guardians. They still have theirs." Irma asked confused.

"There are ways to take their powers away as long as they are still connected to the heart. All we have to do is give her auromere to someone and her power will be dismissed. I fear that the person that we give this power to will be destroyed by an overwhelming amount of power. That is the only problem which is why we didn't with Nerissa. The power that Cornelia has slowly grew and even slowly it was destructive. Giving the all the power at once could be deadly." The Oracle frowned.

Then Lillian walked up. "Then allow me to take my sisters power."

"I'm sorry but you are the heart of earth" The Oracle was then cut off by Lillian.

"That's why I should take the power. I already have my own so I know how to control powers already so it would make it less risky. If you gave it to someone with no idea how to use it then what are the chances of the person living compared to someone who has an idea." Lillian said trying to make a point which worked just not with the right person.

"She has a point Oracle; she has a much greater chance of living because she has some experience with power." Taranee pointed to Lillian while she looked at the Oracle.

The Oracle thought about this and then made a decision. "Very well, Lillian will be the new earth guardian." Then the Oracle left as Elyon went to help Will get up and found her knocked out.

"Cornelia, how could you?" Elyon asked as she picked up Will. Everyone that was brought here just looked in awe at the world before them.

Cornelia walked around and then ran into someone that appeared to be a bum. He got up and started talking to her. "How would you like a heart?" The man said as he held out a jewel of some sort."

"No thanks Mr." Then Cornelia started to walk away when her attention was grabbed by the man when he said ok. "Your not going to sell it or something? You look like you need the money."

"No, I actually need to get rid of this heart first. This heart has no name to it for it has three. The Heart of Immortality, the Heart of Hate, and the Heart of Glory. It all depends on where your heart lies and since I had no real evil or real good in mine as I was an old man When it was given to me, I became immortal. I wish to leave the world but I can't while I have this so I have been doing my best to give it away. So please, if you would, take it from me." The old man said and Cornelia gladly took it and as she did, the man withered away to dust.

Cornelia went around not knowing exactly where she is and tried to give the heart to someone but no one took it and so she teletransported back to behind the castle and then felt something weird happen. She felt drained and then immediately energized. Her arms and legs turned into what looks like rose stems with thorns. Then she felt something in her stomach and she began gagging as a thorny stem rose out of her throat. After a few seconds and the stem came out and she threw up a black goop and then fainted face first into it. The goop covered up her face to make a mask, or helmet. Then a tail grew from her that looked like a stem without thorns until the end of it where it has hundreds of little spikes on it. Cornelia woke up some time later and her eyes had turned black and green. Then one thought came to her mind. 'Watch it Will, I'm coming for you and your demon daughter.'

**The End**

**A/N: I know; the stories are short. Please review and thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
